


Ravioli and Liiiiiiiiiies

by otterdictator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cause I felt like it, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Chapter 14 of Paring.</p><p>Doodle created after reading the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravioli and Liiiiiiiiiies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paring [Original Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724487) by [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/pseuds/Rivethart). 




End file.
